If Only Someone Cared
by Reticence
Summary: Harry and Hermione are dreading Valentines Day this year. Neither of them have dates and they aren't looking forward to the next day's events. Will they find that special someone this year after all? *Completed*
1. Painful Thoughts

Disclaimer: my name isn't J. K. and I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger stood alone the blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room studying for her Potions exam the next day. This was where you could almost always find Hermione. It was her own little corner; her very own place to hide, alone and unnoticed. Tonight Hermione was feeling especially sad as she read on about love potions. This, of course, was because tomorrow was Valentines Day.  
  
She looked up sadly at all the couples walking hand in hand; gazing at each other lovingly. "If only someone cared about me that much," she thought sadly. What she didn't know, however, was that there was someone sitting up in their dormitory thinking exactly the same thoughts as she.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was sitting silently on his bed dreading the next day. He knew what it would be like. It would be like every other Valentines Day he has had. Every memory of this holiday was enough to make his eyes sting and get all watery. As looked back sadly on his childhood Valentines Days, one year stood out more than all the others.  
  
Harry was about eight or nine at the time. He was very excited about going to school and opening his brightly decorated paper bag that would be filled with candy and cards from his classmates. Harry anxiously slipped a hand into his bag, only to find crumbs left over from his cousin Dudley's lunch the previous day. (He wasn't allowed to use a new bag.) He was devastated to say the least, but that was nothing compared to how he felt when he came home that day.  
  
Dudley, as usual, was bragging about the many Valentines he had gotten when Harry came downstairs. He immediately began to cook dinner when his Aunt and Uncle burst into the kitchen with Dudley's many gifts. When he asked why they hadn't bought him any, his Uncle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into his cupboard under the stairs. Harry had cried for hours and hours until he had finally cried himself to sleep. It just wasn't fair. He had no friends to give him Valentines. But the worst of all was that he had no parents. Harry's parents were dead; his Aunt Petunia had told him they had died in a car crash. He had grown up all his life with no love.  
  
Harry shuddered as a slamming door brought him back to the present. It was his best friend, Ron. This only made Harry feel worse; even Ron had a girlfriend this Valentines Day. Harry sighed and decided to go down to the common room. Maybe this Valentines Day would be different, he thought. There was no use regretting the past or worrying about the future, after all.  
  
Harry figured he should probably get started on his homework and he knew his friend Hermione Granger would be there studying until late that night for their Potions exam the next day. Hermione was the smartest girl of all the fifth years and, to Harry, one of the prettiest. Perhaps she would help him with his History of Magic essay, he thought, as he made his way to the common room. He was looking for an excuse to talk to her, after all.  
  
~ That's it for now! Let me know what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! ~ 


	2. A Red Rose

Disclaimer: I own some stuff, but unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not that intelligent!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to Fiffer- my first reviewer!  
  
As Harry came down the stairs, he saw Hermione sitting by herself in front of the blazing Gryffindor fire. His heart gave a giant leap as he made his way towards her. "Wow," he thought to himself, "she must be the most beautiful girl in the school!" But he couldn't think this way he told himself. Hermione was one of his best friends. But he still couldn't help but think about how pretty and caring she was.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry called out to her.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry," she answered, sounding a little depressed, "how are you this evening?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better," she said simply.  
  
"What are you working on? Cause if it's that History of magic essay, I was wondering if you could.."  
  
"Of course I'll help you Harry!" she exclaimed, finishing his sentence for him. She was grateful to take a break from her own work and talk with someone else. Maybe it would even take her mind off the next day for a while.  
  
"Really? Oh, that's great! I was having so much trouble with it before, and.." Harry stopped abruptly as her hand brushed against his in her attempt to reach for his essay. His stomach gave a giant leap as they gazed into each others eyes. Sensing the awkwardness, Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, it's really no problem," she said. The two worked silently for about an hour until they noticed how late it was and decided to go to bed. Rather reluctantly, Harry stood up and began to walk Hermione to her dorm. Very gently, they began holding hands as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
As they reached the girl's dormitory, Harry politely thanked Hermione and said goodnight. Then, almost subconsciously, as if he meant to do it all along, Harry gently kissed Hermione's delicate hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked slowly up to his dormitory. He was still in somewhat of a daze. He couldn't believe that he was starting to think of his best friend as more than a friend. He wondered if she felt the same way about him. However, he was also worried that Hermione might be angry with him. He had never had a real girlfriend before, mostly because Dudley never allowed him near anyone while they were at school together. He wasn't sure how you treat them, or what you do when you're around them. He didn't want Hermione to be mad at him.  
  
Harry opened the door to his dormitory to find Ron sleeping soundly in his four poster bed, clutching what looked like a rose. Harry winced. He supposed it was from his new girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Although he would never admit this to anyone, what Harry wanted more than anything right now was a beautiful red rose to clutch while he fell asleep. He knew this sounded childish, but he couldn't help it. He desperately wanted to feel loved.  
  
If Harry had a red rose like Ron's he would be the happiest boy in their dormitory. His red rose would represent the love that someone very special felt for him. He had never felt loved, and he had never had the chance to fall asleep clutching his red rose. If he had a red rose like Ron's, he would fall asleep knowing he was loved. He would finally feel the feeling he had longed to feel all those lonely nights at the Dursley's.  
  
"If only I had a red rose," Harry thought to himself as he got into bed, the corners of his eyes prickling. "If only I had a red rose, then everything would be perfect. If only someone cared...." And with that, Harry fell asleep, longing for someone who loved him.  
  
I hope you liked that! It wasn't much, but I wanted to add something. I'm taking the HSPA's this week, lacrosse starts in 3 days, and I have a concert on Friday, so I'm really busy. (for once in my life, lol) But I'll try and update soon! Thanks for reading! 


	3. A knock on the Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....  
  
Laterose and Fiffer: thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth Smart. Congratulations to the Smart Family!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up very late the next morning. Thankfully, it was Saturday and he didn't half to worry about being late to any of his classes. He glanced around the dormitory and realized that Ron wasn't there.  
  
"He's probably out with his girlfriend," Harry thought sadly.  
  
As he stumbled out of bed, he began to remember the events of the previous night. However, before he could get too caught up in those details, he realized that today was Valentine's Day. Harry gave a short sigh and wandered over to his mirror. As he looked at his reflection, he gasped.  
  
His eyes were so swollen and bloodshot that even a niffler would be able to tell that he had been crying. Harry sighed again. The last thing he wanted was for someone to ask him what was wrong. After he got dressed, Harry sat back down on his bed. He decided to stay in the dormitory at least until he was sure that everyone would be done with their breakfast and out of the Great Hall. However, just as he sat on his bed, there was a knock on his door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*What am I doing here??* Hermione wondered. *I bet he doesn't even want to look at me. He only kissed my hand because he noticed how upset I was. Yes, that's what happened. He doesn't really like me- he just wanted to make me feel better. I'll never have a boyfriend,* she thought sadly.  
  
Hermione sighed and knocked on the door again. This time, it opened very slowly. She gasped as she saw a very tired and upset looking Harry staring back at her.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry lied, "it's nothing. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Oh, Harry, is it something I did?" Hermione thought worriedly back to the events of the previous night. "If it is, I'm so sorry...."  
  
"No, no, Hermione, it has nothing to do with you! It's just.... oh forget it. Why aren't you at breakfast?"  
  
"Well, that's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione said in her best know-it-all voice. However, Harry looked bewildered so she continued. "You weren't in the Great Hall and I didn't know where you were, so I decided to check on you. I was.... I was....well, I was worried about you."  
  
*Oh, no- why did I say that? I'm such an idiot! Harry's gonna hate me now!*  
  
"You were?" Harry asked, a little surprised, "you were.... you were worried about me?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I was worried about you, Harry. Now why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"It's just that, well, no one's ever been worried about me before. I didn't think anyone actually cared that much."  
  
"Oh, Harry! Of course we care! I care.... Ron cares.... Sirius cares.... Hagrid cares.... we all care! Now, let's go down to breakfast- I know you're hungry."  
  
Harry laughed. He was hungry, actually. He thanked Hermione and they walked down to the Great Hall together. As they walked, he couldn't help but think that this Valentines Day was going to be much different than the others. 


	4. Harry's Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. That belongs to the (unlike me) talented J K Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall laughing and talking. When the reached the entrance, they saw that it was decorated with lurid pink flowers. Heart shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Harry snorted as he remembered this occasion all too well during his second year. Gilderoy Lockhart, one of their old Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, had dressed up lurid pink robes to match the decorations and had recruited a dozen card carrying cupids to deliver their Valentines (CoS).  
  
Hermione giggled as she walked through the pink doors and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Across from them sat Ron and Lavender. As they talked through mouthfuls of French toast, the doors the Great Hall opened. An old man stood in the doorway with a pink cart filled with what looked like Valentines. Harry shuddered as he looked at the lurid pink cards. As much as he wanted a Valentine, he knew he would never get one. He watched sadly as people kept walking past him, no doubt buying Valentines for their Valentine.  
  
Suddenly, something brushed past Harry. Hermione had stood up and was walking towards the old man. She whispered something in his ear and he handed her a long slender black box. Hermione quickly handed the man some silver sickles and walked back to the table.  
  
When she had sat back down at the Gryffindor table, Ron immediately questioned her about the box.  
  
"Oh, its nothing," Hermione replied, "I just needed to replace my supply of lacewings for potions class."  
  
Harry noticed that her bottom lip trembled as it always did when she was lying.  
  
"Whatever," said Ron, "how about we go outside, it's a really nice day."  
  
"That's a good idea, Ron, let's go," Harry answered him, grateful to get away from all the pink in the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they had finally finished their French toast, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender made their way across the grassy Hogwarts grounds. As they walked past the Quidditch pitch, they spotted Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia flying across the clear blue sky.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Fred called out excitedly, "wanna join us?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said.  
  
"Yes! We can have teams now!" George yelled out as he pummeled to the ground.  
  
"I don't know...." Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mione, you'll be fine," Ron told her.  
  
"Oh, alright," Hermione gave in, "but let's please be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, we will be," Fred winked at Harry.  
  
"Ok, this is gonna be a little different form regular Quidditch since we only have four players on each team," George explained, "anyone can score, and anyone can catch the snitch, however only me and Fred can hit the bludgers." He smiled mischievously at his brother.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Angelina protested.  
  
"Yes it is," Fred argued.  
  
"Ok, whatever, let's just play," she gave in.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender each grabbed school brooms that were laying on the grass. As soon as they had mounted their brooms, Fred let the balls out. Immediately, everyone began swerving and diving in an attempt to seize the Quaffle. Angelina immediately scored and gave Fred a look of triumph. She then soared around the field, caught the quaffle, and scored again; however no one noticed. They were all too busy watching Harry streaking towards the ground after the golden snitch.  
  
Harry reached out his hand and felt his fingers clasp around the struggling snitch. He landed on the ground and everyone cheered.  
  
"No fair!" Fred yelled. "I want a rematch!"  
  
"Nah, it's lunchtime," Ron pointed out as he stomach growled unpleasantly.  
  
"Ok, fine, but we'll get you next time!" Fred threatened, "Next week, same time. What do you say Harry?"  
  
"Sure," Harry laughed, "but you do know that we're just gonna beat you again don't you?"  
  
Fred pretended to stomp angrily off the field as Ron and Lavender made their way up to the castle.  
  
Harry started to follow them but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Harry, let's go for a walk," she requested.  
  
"Okay," Harry replied, wondering what Hermione wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way towards the lake. The water was a crystal clear blue and it sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. They watched the giant squid flapping its large tentacles against the water's surface.  
  
"That was some game, huh?" Harry said to break the silence.  
  
"Uh, huh," Hermione replied, "I had fun."  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said abruptly, "Harry I...." she stopped. Harry looked at her as they continued walking. However, she said nothing.  
  
As they walked across the edge of the lake, Hermione finally took a long slender box out of her robe and handed it to Harry.  
  
"This is for you, Harry," Hermione said timidly, "it's not much...."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, you didn't half to get me anything."  
  
"It's not much...." Hermione added again, "but I thought you might like it."  
  
Curious, Harry opened the slender box and gasped. Inside the box was a single red rose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
